


Time That Matters

by jinxout99



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxout99/pseuds/jinxout99
Summary: Basically all of this happens post season 2 and I'm just doing this after that chaos at SDCC.but please leave comments! I'd love to hear on how I could improve my writing





	1. Chapter 1

  
“What’s the time, Lena?” was the question asked by Kara as they were having their usual lunch dates at the CEO’s office.

“It’s a quarter to two” said Lena as she looks at her watch, a watch where Kara gave her for her birthday three weeks ago.

“Hey! You’re wearing the watch I gave you!” said Kara, her voice overwhelmed with pure joy and excitement. That’s the thing that drew Lena the most about Kara, that sparkling smile of the young blonde will always turn Lena’s inside into mush. “Of course I’m wearing it. My favourite girl gave it to me” was the answer Lena gave, along with a sly smirk to make the cheeks of the other woman turn bright red.

Kara was smiling, blushing and Lena was just counting the seconds of it, to make sure she captured the shape of the blonde’s lips, “...14, 15...” was the time she managed to record of Kara smiling and blushing. “I have to go now, I don’t want Snapper hating me more than he already has” was the sentence that interrupted Lena while she was counting and it also made Lena’s heart slightly sank because she absolutely loves the energy and mood that Kara gave. In some ways, as cheesy as it is, Kara is one of the lights in Lena’s dark and cold world.

“Of course, Kara. I don’t you having a hard time at work because of you spending time with me, it’s not worth it although your presence brings me great peace and tranquility. It isn’t worth it, is it now?” muttered Lena as she could see that Kara was taken aback by that last part. “Lena..don’t say that. You are worth it, okay? To me, you’re worth everything...”, that took Lena by surprise because no one has ever said anything like that to her. Not even her mother, who was still out there, plotting plans to take out the entire alien race on Earth.

The two ladies stood up and embraced each other in a tight yet loving hug. Lena wanted to hold Kara like this for as long as she can and again, that timer in her mind goes again, so she counts. “..4, 5, 6...” and then they let go of each other, eyes locked onto one another. It made Lena’s stomach filled with butterflies and Kara’s smile afterwards as she was heading just seemed to make more butterflies fly about in her gut. 6 seconds. That was how long they hugged and Lena just smiles at herself. She’s falling for her best friend and that smile faded away as soon as that thought came to mind.

 

* * *

 

 

_She was struggling, to move, to breathe. She could feel her hands tied to some pole and no matter how hard she tried, there was no way she was getting out of there. The environment around was just pitch black and silent. It looked like she was alone but then she saw this door opened and bright light just blinded her for awhile before she retained full vision. There were people in hoods around her, all carrying what seems to be weapons._

_She tried talking to one of them but as soon as she started to make words, one of them smacked her in the face with their weapon. Pain echoed through her face as she now senses that blood is dripping from her cheek. It hurt so much but Lena held strong, she didn’t say anything afterwards until in a distant, someone was approaching her. From the moment she saw that figure, she knew who it was. The height, the body posture, the physical shape. Lex._

_“Well hello there, dear sister.” as Lex greeted Lena in a way that made her spine shiver in fear. The way he said that doesn’t sound at all like the boy she once grew up with. “Now let’s have a brother-sister chat, shall we?” as he continued walking around Lena, circulating her, making her feel like he’s invading her personal bubble. “How are you, Lena? How is your precious L-Corp? Still convinced that you’re doing the right thing with the resources of MY company?” as he insulted Lena. Usually, she’d reply with a smart and deadly comeback but in that moment, she just couldn’t. Once in a blue moon, she was left speechless._

_One second later, another blow to her head, this time hitting her left eye. It was pounding with agony but Lena tried to stay composed and strong as she could. “What happened, Lena? Cat got your tongue? Did I just leave the most powerful woman in National City speechless? A lost for words?”, Lena just stayed silent. “Well I am impressed with one thing, dear sister. You manage to make friends here.”, Lena’s heart was pounding so hard now. “Or at least, should I just say friend?”, “Kara....” was the only word she could muster._

_“Say hello to her then”, said Lex in his terrifying tone. Then there she was. Only she wasn’t moving. She wasn’t struggling, she just laid there, on the cold, hard ground. She had a bag over her head and Lena tried to reach out to her. “Kara...we’re going to get out of here okay. We’re going to get through this”, but all those words meant nothing as Lex opened the bag over the blonde’s head. Lena screamed, as hard as she could, her best friend’s blue eyes, now staring at her, as she lay there with a bullet through her head._

Lena woke up, covered in sweat, her heart pounding as hard as she could remember. In a flash, tears started to fill up and she just let go. She picked up her phone and called one person. The person she loved most. The person who she wanted to protect from all the bad things in this world.

Kara.

It felt like forever waiting for Kara but when the blonde with the glasses arrived, she practically ran to her door to embrace Kara and yes, that timer of hers. “...8, 9...”, 9 seconds. That was how long she held Kara. That was how long she felt truly calm, aware that her best and only friend, in this god forsaken world, was truly safe, within her arms.  
“Let’s get inside and I’ll grab you some water, okay?”, there was something about Kara’s soothing and calming tone that got to Lena. She called Kara so that she could make Kara feel safe but now, after that, it felt like it was the other way around.

They laid on her couch, for a good 12 minutes as she kept her eye on the watch from time to time, before they started to exchange words. “Feeling better now?” as Kara expressed her concern with that signature warm smile of hers. “Thanks to you, I am”, as Lena too exchanged smiles with her. “What happened? Nightmare?”, asked Kara as she raised one of her eyebrows inn which Lena found cute about her best friend. “What gave it away?”, replied Lena, this time she too was raising her eyebrow. “Oh....um...just a-a-a hunch. It-it was just a hunch ya know...” muttered Kara as she clearly was stumbling on her own words. Lena found that adorable about the CatCo reporter. “Do you wanna talk about it? I mean, I’m not pushing you or anything but I think it’s best if you talk about it if you ever want to overcome it. But it’s okay, take your time. I’m not forcing you okay? Just want you to know that I’ll be right here and I’m not going to leave you alone”, again Lena taken aback by those words. She felt safe and secured around Kara so she started to talk about her nightmare, except she left out the bit where she sees Kara at the end. She wasn’t quite ready for that.

* * *

  
4 days. 96 hours. 5760 minutes. The last time she spoke to Kara was 4 days ago and ever since then, Kara just vanished from the face of the Earth. Lena even went as far by going to CatCo to check up on her but apparently, even Mr. Olsen isn’t aware of her whereabouts. She called Kara multiple times, left her dozens of unread text messages and even tried video calling but all her efforts seem to be undone as she was left with no answers but more questions running through her already compact head.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers is here to see you” as her assistant came in to inform her of that and also to take some of Lena’s work off her desk. “Send her in, Jess and once you’re done with this, you can go home. You deserve some rest.”, “Will do, Miss Luthor” replied Jess as she closed the door of her office with a grin on her face. Momentarily after, someone knocked on it again and when Lena focuses her eyes on the door, a particular blonde stood in front of it, constantly adjusting her glasses’ position, bumping into her coffee table and almost tripping while she’s at it. She took a seat in front of Lena at her desk.

Lena wanted to get angry at Kara. For losing contact. For not replying to her texts. For not updating her. For missing out lunch with her. However, all that faded away as Kara’s blue eyes stared right down into her soul. They were tearing up and Lena, even to her own surprise, just embraced her. Kara, all drown down and defeated, crying on Lena’s shoulder. Lena took a box of tissues and slowly guided Kara to the couch where it would be more comfortable to talk. “Hey, hey, hey, you’re okay, sweetie. I got you, okay? I’ll hold you until you’re okay”, Lena tried to comfort Kara as best as she could, using gentle words with a soothing tone. She even got to a point where she sang, in which it seemed to help because while she was doing that, Kara had her attention fixed on Lena. “You have a nice voice, Lena. I never knew”, Lena blushed at the comment but instantly replied with “Anything to make my favourite girl feel safe and secure” and she could practically see the blonde’s cheeks turning red.

“I’m sorry, Lena”, Lena wasn’t expecting that. “What for, sweetie?”, that calling started to grow on both of them. “For abandoning you, for leaving without a single note, for making you feel alone...I never wan-wanted that for you and I-I’m really sorry”, tears filling up the blonde’s eyes again and again, in an instant, Lena took Kara into her arms. “Enough of that. Yes, I was worried. Yes, I kind of got mad but I’m sure you must have a really good reason to do that. Okay?”, Lena tried her utmost best to make Kara feel comfortable again, to bring back that sunshine smile of hers. As Lena wiped away Kara’s tears, she said “I love you, Lena...”, yet again the girl managed to shock Lena. “Likewise, Kara” was all she could say. “No, I-I mean, I love love you. I really do. You-you’re this amazing person who is just so strong and smart and beautiful, in-inside and out. You always do the right thing, even wh-when those things aren’t the easiest. I love you so much, Lena Luthor” and then Kara came close to Lena’s face, looking directly at her green emerald eyes and asking “Can I kiss you?”, Lena nodded and Kara connected their lips, Lena had never felt so good in her life, all her worries washed away, all her problems down the drain. It felt right. It felt good.

As their lips set apart, Kara whispered to her ear “I love you, Lena. More than anything.”

“I love you too, Kara Danvers. So much”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting right off after the first chapter! Here we go!

“Come home with me…”, Lena could see that her demand seemed to flustered Kara but she later said “We don't have to do anything serious, we can just hold each other, talk about the things that goes in our heads…”, she ended it with a sincere smile. A loving one. She was surprised, the last time she gave such smiles was towards Lex. ‘Lex...’ , fear almost took over her yet again but this time she was cut short by Kara. “Of course, there's nothing I'd love to do more right about now…”, she kissed Lena softly. “But um, can we get some pizzas and pot stickers along the way? For dinner?”, Lena just looked at this blonde and the thought that came to her mind was ‘She is adorable…’, “Okay, sweetie”, and yes, that would be the name she'd start using to call Kara a lot more.

“Sweetie, I know you're hungry and all and we've known each other for quite some time now but FOUR pizzas and 14 sets of pot stickers?” teaser Lena as she jokingly said that. “I have an out of this world metabolism. Which means I get hungry easily. Which means I'm not easy to get full. Which means I eat a lot…” and right on the spot Lena asked “You can always eat me if you want. I'm quite the package you know”, ending it with a wink and Kara's cheeks just turned bright red, only this time she compliments it with a shy laugh. With that, Lena just can't help herself, she cupped Kara's face and met her lips with hers. It was slow yet full of love. “You, Kara Danvers, are adorable. Do you know that?”, she kissed her again. A knock on her door of her limo and her driver opened it for her “You've arrived, Miss Luthor”, “Thank you, John. Have a good evening, okay” was the CEO’s reply along with a smile. She's been doing that a lot lately. “You too, Miss Luthor”, he said and he also smiled at Kara right before closing the door and driving away. Lena took Kara's hand, or finger to be exact due to her hands occupied with the boxes of pizza and pot stickers. “Let's head on up before you spill one of those, sweetie”, again with that name.

After Kara set the food at Lena's kitchen, Lena could practically see Kara gawking, mouth opening and eyes observing the multi-billionaire’s penthouse. All that changed when Lena approached her and Kara said “How is it that you look 10 times better than your home?”, Lena was impressed, “My, my, Miss Danvers, are you flirting with me?”. If they ever go head to head on pickup lines and comebacks, Lena would be the inevitable winner because she could see the reporter's cheek heat up. “I was ju-just saying you loo-look beautiful...that's all” and Lena just kissed her right after. “You're too cute, come on, let's devour those food you bought” and Kara gave the biggest smile of the day.

“So, apart from your amazing metabolism, what else is special about your body?”, Lena was teasing her so bad, Kara almost choked on one of the pot stickers. “Haha, nothing much actually. This, right here, is ol’ Kara” she replied, adorably in Lena's mind. “I mean, come on Lena, you have the best body around these parts. Look at you!”, and Lena could see Kara staring at Lena's figure. “Well, well, well, someone's been looking at me thoroughly, haven't they?”, smirking along the entire sentence. Kara nearly choked, again, at her dispense and Lena just laughs her way through it. 2 minutes. That was how long she laughed and when she was done, a pair of blue eyes was locked on her throughout the entire 120 seconds. “I wish people could see this side of you. It's beautiful, you're beautiful, this side of you is the side where I want everyone to see. Not that worthless tabloids or gossip pages” Kara was muttering at that point but Lena could understand. “Last slice. You want it?”, as Kara offered to the brunette. “It's okay, sweetie, you can have it”. Once they're done, Lena held Kara's hand, “Come to bed with me…” and she gave a light feathered kiss to her. Kara just nodded and followed Lena to her bedroom.

23 minutes. That's how long they've held each other so far. The silence that surrounds them is surprisingly calm and collective. Both of the ladies are just ever so glad to have each other’s presence. “Sweetie, why were you away? Did something happen to you?”, Lena couldn't help herself, she was just so worried and curious of what happened to Kara. Kara sat up and Lena followed suit, and replied “Okay, so, um, I'm going to be completely honest with you okay. I'm not joking”, she looked serious and Lena nodded to show that she understood. “I, um, am... Supergirl”. Laughter took over Lena, she just couldn't hold it anymore. “I'm not joking! I really am Supergirl!” and to prove her point, Kara floated and Lena's laughter came to an end. “Wh-what?”, Lena was found clueless, breathless, lost for words. “Explain. Now.” demanded Lena.

* * *

 

"Okay, um, so...I'm Supergirl. Ya know, the girl of steel. Who can fly and punch really hard and has super strength. I even shoot lasers out of m-",

"That's enough!", Lena interrupted. Clearly she shocked Kara after seeing the young blonde's reaction. "I think I know who Supergirl is. I know what she can do so cut me the crap, Kara. Is that why you lost contact with me? Did something happen to you? Did you get hurt or something?", Lena's frustration quickly turned to worry.

"No, no...I, um, I'm fine" muttered Kara. Lena could see that her sudden yell at her took a toll on the other woman on her bed.

"Then what happened? Is it because I'm a Luthor? Is that why you avoided me? Wait, please don't tell me that what you're doing now is only a one time thing..." , Lena could feel her eyes filling up but she maintained her composure. Arms firmly tugged in as a sign of demand and purpose.

"What, no, Lena! No, no, it truly isn't because of your last name. It has nothing to do with that. You're not like them. You're so better than them because you're kind and good", Kara took a breath before she continued "And no, Lena. I really do love you. I just thought of something and I thought it was the best for both of us"

Lena just looked at Kara, motionless, eyes locked between one another. Kara reached for Lena's hand and to Lena's surprise, she let Kara take her hand. Kara continued "I thought wrong. For both of us. I fly over to watch you, Lena. I heard you. You were crying and I'm truly sorry for that. But with my line of work, I just wanted to keep you safe..."

' _Keep me safe...'_ , those words just roamed inside Lena's mind. 

"And it took you four days? To comfort me? To say that you love me? You knew I was hurting and you let me go through that? Alone? That's a funny way of showing you love me, Kara", Lena offended Kara and even when Kara tried to toughen her way through it, Lena could see the pain in her eyes.

"I got scared...", Kara was sobbing by now. "Of losing you. I know you're strong and you can take care of yourself but my enemies, Lena...", Kara took a deep breath before continuing. "My enemies are dangerous and they will do anything to get to me. So I thought if I distanced myself from you, you'd be safe and sound", Kara cupped Lena's face and said "but you weren't happy. Every night, I hear you sob within your pillows. I'm so sorry, Lena. I truly am". Kara's lips met Lena's and it was...good. Lena's anger and concern all washed away like that.

"I'm not leaving you again. Not again. I want to be there for you. Always. This time I won't let you get hurt alone. Not this time, Lena"

"Come here...", Lena kissed her again. This time, with passion infused within. Love. Care. She put it all in. For Kara.  _ **Her**_ Kara.

"Let's go to bed...", said Lena

"Sweet dreams, baby. I love you", Kara finishing it off with a kiss. 

Lena was already asleep. With Kara in her arms and her dreams.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, personally I think I messed this one up but I managed to finish it off strongly. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah, that's my first ever fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoyed it. There will a second and final part after this so stay tuned okay. 
> 
> RATE MY STORY SO FAR OKAY ITS OKAY I CAN HANDLE IT


End file.
